


The dog barks at midnight

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wakes up in the middle of the night to find Penny missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dog barks at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen brothers ;)

Meg stirred in her sleep. She’d decided to indulge herself in an early night after a particularly taxing photo shoot. Most people didn’t understand how hard it was to hold a pose. Even keeping a perfect smile that looked less like attempting to murder someone and more like Meg was really having fun (which she usually was). The early night consisted of the most comforting, bubbly and warm bath that Meg had ever experienced. She had even brought a rubber duck in with her. It had squeaked, bobbed and smiled as Meg blissfully read a book by candle light. There was nothing better than pampering one’s self… except for when there was somebody else there to pamper you instead. Meg didn’t have anyone to do that for her. She was sure that if she asked, her mother or her friends would do it for her but Meg would obviously a big hunk fanning her and feeding her grapes. It was everyone’s dream.

 

 

Meg did not have said hunk nor was she in the mood to ask her friends and family to pamper her. So she’d retired to bed after a long, relaxing bath. When Meg had climbed into bed she had not been alone. Penny, Meg’s little dachshund, had joined her on the bed that evening. She had rather cutely nuzzled underneath Meg’s chin and licked at her cheek until the woman stroked her little head. Meg loved Penny and really, if a hunk with grapes never entered her life Meg would be totally fine with it as long as Penny was with her. Meg’s bed felt empty without the dog and it was why her eyes opened after stirring a few more times. At first, Meg wasn’t so sure what she woke up for. She couldn’t hear a noise nor was there anything going on inside her house. Meg looked to her side to Penny for reassurance but found that the dog had gone.

 

 

That was the problem. There were noises because Penny wasn’t snoring beside Meg. Meg sat up in a hurry. She couldn’t control herself as she panicked. Penny didn’t leave the bed. Usually, once Penny had crawled in beside Meg that was it for the night. Meg tried to be reasonable. She had climbed into bed much earlier than she usually did. Penny probably had needed to pee and had snuck out so quietly, sweetly and politely. Meg was used to Penny nuzzling at her arm to get her attention at times like those but it was understandable, they did have a dog flap after all. Penny hated to use it most of the time but in dire circumstances it had to do. Yes, Meg realised. That was probably what Penny had gone to do. Still, Meg didn’t want to take a chance with the fact that her little baby could have got stuck in the flap or worse had managed to run out into the night.

 

 

Meg turned and got off of her bed. Her slippers were on the floor, innocently waiting for her and boasting a few gentle chew marks from when Penny had gotten ornery. Meg pushed her feet into them and quickly dashed towards the door. They slammed against the floor like flip flops and Meg noticed that the door was wide open.

“Penny,” Meg whispered into the night. It was also possible that Penny had ran off to sleep elsewhere. The dog wasn’t the only one who was guilty of snoring. Meg couldn’t help herself if she had a cold… or turned a certain way. People snored, okay? It wasn’t such a big deal! Meg leapt into the air as she accidentally stood upon a squeaking toy. She kicked it away from her and held her hand upon her heart. “For fuck’s sake, Penny.” Meg cursed at the dog she could not find.

 

 

Meg made her way into her kitchen and glanced outside. Thankfully, she could see her Penny sitting happily upon the grass. Her little tail was wagging a mile a minute and Meg squinted to see what could work her little girl up so much. She frowned when she saw a man. He was crouched down to as close to Penny’s height as he could be. He was awkwardly petting the dog’s head and saying something that Meg couldn’t hear. He looked harmless but one could never tell and Meg was ready to protect her baby.

 

 

She snatched a utensil from her drying rack. Meg didn’t check to see what it was. She unlocked the door as best she could in the dark. Meg was glad that she kept the keys close to the door. She knew it was an invitation for burglars but Meg didn’t mind. Nothing had ever come from it until now. Though the man that was possibly about to snatch her dog hadn’t come in from the door. He’d simply enticed the poor, sweet entrusting babe. Meg growled under her breath as she yanked the door open. The man remained blissfully oblivious. Carefully, slowly, Meg approached. She held her mystery utensil high in the air until she was in striking distance. Without even thinking, Meg let it rip against the poor man’s head.

 

 

The small little plink that followed was oddly unsatisfying. Meg had clenched her eyes closed without realising and when she opened them she first looked to her hand. There she held the smallest, shiniest tea spoon Meg was sure that she could get her hands on. By looking past that she saw the dumbfounded face of a rather cute man. He smelled of alcohol and looked positively buzzed. He certainly was not a threat and in fact resembled Penny in that moment.

“Wow, what was that for?” The man asked in a British accent.

“I, um, sorry – I thought you were stealing my dog.” Meg stammered. The Brit laughed.

“Stealing her? What, no! I was just passing by and I heard her talking and all. She looked really cute so I thought I would come and pet her.” The man explained, “I’m Gavin.” He introduced. Meg shunned the hand he awkwardly held out to her.

 

 

“Well, Gavin – what kind of person enters someone else’s back yard to pet their dog?” Meg asked.

“Okay, yeah, so that was weird. I was just walking home and I sort of forgot where I was going? Your house just looked nice and hey, dogs are cute. I like dogs.” Gavin rambled.

“Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?” Meg offered this stranger. She simply could not help it. He was absolutely cute and hey, what could a man who stopped to pet a dog really do? Gavin shrugged and stood up.

“Yeah, I could use somewhere to stay if that’s okay.” Gavin agreed. Meg turned on her heels and chewed coyly upon her lip. She motioned for Gavin to follow.

“My couch is open.” Meg said. Yeah, Gavin was no hunk feeding her grapes but he was certainly adorable. Meg wondered if Penny would be so happy to share her bed with someone else who could potentially snore. Only time would tell


End file.
